


The Sun Shines Through (Still Quiet Nights)

by QuietWriter92



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, ish, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietWriter92/pseuds/QuietWriter92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity asks him to stay, and for a moment she doesn't think he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Shines Through (Still Quiet Nights)

**Author's Note:**

> So school has started again and it might not be the best but I wanted to post it today (Tuesday) because I want to post on Tuesdays but maybe not every Tuesday? I don't know. Please tell me what you guys think of it! :D

 

“Stay here.” She says reaching out for his hand, “With me, I mean.” She clarifies, holding on to him, not too tight but not too loose. He doesn’t move, at least not at first. Felicity worries that she might be pushing her luck. She begins to loosen her hold on him, but before her hand reaches her side he turns around so quickly it takes her breath away. His hands reach for her waist, pulling her closer to him until their lips meet. Felicity’s hands move up to his biceps, trying to hold herself to him. _Closer_ she thinks. 

“Felicity.” He groans her name and she tastes it in her mouth. He moves her back into her room closing the door behind him. Felicity moans as he cups her ass and lifts her up, her legs coming up to wrap herself around him. Her arms move towards his hair, her nails lightly scratching at his scalp. Felicity can feel the affect she has on him and cant help but smile into the kiss. She rolls her hips pressing into him and he breaks the kiss. It startles her for a moment until she sees his eyes. Her smile fades, her eyes match is. _This is it, no going back_ she thinks before he’s everywhere. Touching, kissing, biting, nipping. 

“Oliver” Felicity pants, “Oliver. Bed.” He doesn’t hesitate before dropping her on the bed and climbing after her. 

*

She wakes up in the middle of the night, her body bare and warm. She snuggles into him and feels his hands wrap tighter around her. The room is still, silent. No gun shots, no grunts of pain, no static. She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. There’s something about night that Felicity had always found fascinating, it was like being in a completely new place without moving. Her hands lightly traced the muscled on Oliver’s back, the motion lulling her back to sleep.

*

The morning sun broke through the window, the rays hit Felicity’s back and soon the light woke her up. She was alone. Oliver’s side was still warm but there was no sign of him. Then it hit her, the beautiful aroma of coffee. She stood up and realised she was naked. She reached for the shirt Oliver had been wearing the night before and draped it on just as Oliver entered the room in nothing but his boxers. Felicity bit her lip at the sight of him. He put their cups of coffee on the night stand next to her and leaned over to greet her with a kiss. Felicity couldn’t help but smile. Their coffees were forgotten, their clothes discarded, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
